moi draco malfoy 16 ans 1m75
by mademoiselle-swan
Summary: un carnet offert a draco égale des secret dévoilés, son père ses conquétes ses peur ses espoir drago malfoy s'offre a vous PS: je suis nul pour les résumé rewiever svp FIC FINI!
1. 14 février

Hello hello je sais que vous n'attendiez pas une nouvelle fic mais plutot la fin de l'autre mais comme je suis en manque d'inspiration pour cette dernière je me lance dans autre chose peut être que je ne finirai pas « Tristan et Iseult » je verrai.

**Disclamer :** aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient bla bla bla

**NB :** mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse et entourés de petites étoiles.

**Moi Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 1**

14 février, dans ma chambre.

J'ai trouvé ce carnet sur le pas de ma chambre. Ce doit être le seul cadeau intéressant de cette foutue journée.

La Saint-Valentin mais quel est l'idiot qui a inventé cette coutume ? En plus le vieux a eu le mauvais goût de décorer le château en rose (et alors ? c'est très joli le rose), rose ! Et pourquoi pas en rouge et or tant qu'on y est ? (ben oui pourquoi pas ?) On se serait cru pendant la deuxième année quand l'autre abruti de Lockart était encore là.

J'ai du avoir une bonne centaine de cadeaux, chocolats, potions, parfums, sous vêtements ( ?????) féminins surtout et ce carnet.

J'ai balancé les chocolats les potions et les parfums on sait jamais. Les sous vêtements on bizarrement atterris dans le sac de Londubat, la tête qu'il a fait quand il a ouvert son sac et qu'ils se sont répandu tout autour de lui, je pense qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi prés d'exploser de honte AH ! AH ! AH !

Le carnet m'avait paru suspect, mais apparemment rien qui mérite l'attention, c'est un simple carnet rouge et or peut être de la part d'un griffondor, relié et vierge contrairement a la plupart des filles de ce bahut. (quel goujat)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dans ce carnet, après l'avoir fait changé de couleur bien sur, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire dans ce truc mais c'est pas grave je verrai en temps voulu.

14 février, plein milieux de la nuit dans ma chambre

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de père il souhaite que je vienne passer les vacances de février (qui sont dans trois jour) au manoir. Apparemment il veut me faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui me plaira j'espère que ce n'est pas LUI, je ne veux pas y aller, NON ! Mais il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix père m'invite mais je sens que c'est un ordre, il faudrait que je trouve une très bonne excuse pour ne pas rentré. Sans que toute fois maman s'inquiète je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine mais je ne veux pas suivre le chemin de père quitte a être renié je veux devenir auror. La nuit portant conseil je verrai ce que je vais faire.

**Á suivre…**

Tandam !!! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez remarquer que Draco appelle son père « père » et sa mère « maman » hein vous aviez pas remarquez bon je vous laisse méditez la dessus a la prochaine


	2. 17 février

Hello hello ça doit être la première fois que je fais si vite la suite d'un chapitre alors profitez en lol.

**Disclamer :** tout les persos appartiennent a JK Rowling seul l'histoire m'appartient je n'en retire aucun bénéfice bla bla bla.

**NB :** euh les pitites étoiles ça fonctionne pas alors je vais les mettre en gras mes commentaires. Il n'y aura jamais plus de 2 jours de suite par chapitre et oui c'est comme ça. C'est pas très long je sais mais peut être que draco peut écrire plus j'en sais rien moi.

**Moi, Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre2**

_17 février, encore au château._

Je ne suis pas rentré au manoir, j'ai prétexté que, ayant beaucoup de devoir je ne pourrai pas me concentré. Père apprécie que je veuille étudier avoir mon ASPIC entrer au ministère et tout ça. Bien sur que je veux entrer au ministère mais pas suivre les traces de mon père ça fait pas parti du programme.

Apparemment aucun Serpentard ne reste pour les vacances même pas Crabbe et Goyle mais je peux me passer d'eux. Heureusement que j'ai réellement des devoirs à faire et qu'une sortie à Prés au Lard est organisé. Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'espère que maman ne s'inquiètera pas trop si Il vient mais je pense que puisque je ne suis pas là lui non plus.

Petit Potter reste aussi, comme chaque année, l'orphelin pas le survivant. Weasley aussi évidemment le fidèle valet soutient toujours son maître (**ça c'est pas gentil je sais mais c'est comme ça que je le vois**). Granger est rentrée chez ses moldus de parent tant pis, tant mieux une de moins à supporter.

Bon j'y vais de toute façon je laisse le carnet dans mon sac même si personne n'est là les elfes on ne sait jamais.

_17 février, dans la bibliothèque._

Apparemment tout ceux qui reste ici on eu le même idée que moi heuresement que la bibliothèque est grande. Je suis assis seul à une table mais je sens beaucoup de regard sur moi. Je sais que je fais beaucoup d'effet mais pas à ce point ils doivent savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ça ne me plait pas.

_18 février, à l'aube._

J'ai du faire une connerie.

On a du me faire boire quelque chose je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir écrit quelque chose à la bibliothèque.

Je vais aller prendre une douche ça va peut être me remettre les idées en place. Ça me lance affreusement dans le bras droit. Ce n'est pas normal.


	3. 18 février

Coucou c'est dingue la vitesse a laquelle je pond ces chapitre mais bon c'est les vacances j'ai rien d'autre a faire bon j'ai eu que 2 review mais je remercie très sincèrement ceux qui mon écrit sa fait plaisir.

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient et patati et patata.

**NB :** ce chapitre est plus long que les deux autres, pas énormément plus long mais bon.

**Moi Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 3**

_18 février._

J'ai… la marque des ténèbres sur le bras droit. Comment est ce possible ?je ne suis pourtant pas sorti du château, enfin pas à ma connaissance. C'est du délire je doit être entrain de rêver.

Cette douleur c'est affreux c'est a peine si j'arrive à écrire.

Je ne veux pas être un mangemort, il faut que j'aille voire quelqu'un, mais qui ? Père ? Non, il doit sûrement être dans le coup il a du me faire boire quelque chose, un somnifère ou truc dans le genre, Potter ? Impossible pourquoi est ce que j'ai pensé à cet abruti, abruti ? Mais bien sur ! Le vieux ! Il faut que je vois le vieux il pourrait sûrement m'aider de toute façon à ce niveau là même le professeur Snape ne peut rien pour moi il irait voire père.

La douleur est insupportable c'est comme si j'avais l'épaule en feu. Il y a du sang sur le carnet, je dois faire une réaction allergique a quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce que j'écris ? C'est du délire, je sens que je

_Il fait nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est._

Je me suis réveiller au bas de mon bureau, baignant dans mon sang, l'hémorragie c'est arrêtée d'elle-même ou quelqu'un ma soigner. Un elfe de maison peut être.

La marque des ténèbres qui tout à l'heure était noire est maintenant rouge, rouge comme celle de père. Elle ne me fait plus mal, c'est comme si elle n'était plus là, mais moi je sais qu'elle est gravée à jamais dans mes chairs, le bureau et la moquette sont souillé, j'ai essayé de nettoyer (**lui nettoyer ?**), j'ai honte de ce sang, mais il semble indélébile, j'ai envoyer une dizaine de sort de nettoyage mais ça ne fonctionne pas (**et si il essayer avec ses petites mimines**).

J'ai trouvé des bandages propres sur le lavabos cette fois je suis sur qu'il s'agit d'un elfe de maison, il faudrait que je le remercie. Je sais qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ce niveau là mais si faire parti de cette famille signifie devenir un mangemort alors je ne veux plus en faire partie.

Il faut que j'aille voire Dumbledore, je pense que je vais dormir un peu avant. Juste m'allonger et fermer les yeux, ne plus rien ressentir…

**A suivre…**

Tandam avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein allez soyez gentil laissez des review et à trois jours au maximum pour la suite.


	4. 19 février

Voila le quatrième chapitre qu'est ce que j'écris vite !bon je ne m'égare pas n'importe ou et je vous donne la suite.

**Disclamer : **seul l'histoire m'appartient mais en aucun cas les personnages etc etc etc…

**NB :** euh pas de NB

**Moi Draco Malfoy 16 ans 1m75**

**Chapitre 4**

_19 février, après midi._

Apparemment j'ai inquiété pas mal de gens, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller à Dumbledore, il est venu à moi. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il y avait une paire de lunette en demi lune au dessus de mon visage, c'est assez troublant je dois l'avouer (**ça ne vous rappelle pas qqch.**). Étant donné que j'étais nu sous mes draps, c'était embarrassant comme situation. Il ma dit que comme j'avais été absent pendant une journée, on s'était inquiété pour moi.

C'est Dobby qui m'a soigné hier, et c'est lui qui a averti Dumbledore. Il a touché la marque ce qui entre parenthèse ma donné envie de le tuer tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il veut que je supprime tout contact avec père, pour ma propre santé aussi bien mentale que physique. Il a compris que c'était contre ma volonté que j'ai eu cette chose.

Je vais changé de chambre. Seul Dumbledore saura où elle est. Il sera le gardien du secret ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je déménage dans une heure, il faut que j'en parle a personne, même pas à Crabbe et Goyle de toute façon je peux très bien me passer d'eux, ça me fera des vacances. Dumbledore m'a prévenu, à partir du moment où je quitterai cette chambre Lucius Malfoy ne sera plus mon père, je vais donc me dépêcher de finir mes bagages.

J'espère que le plan de Dumbledore va fonctionner, je suis entrain de passer dans le camp des gentils ce qui ne veux pas dire que je vais m'allier a Potter faut pas pousser mémé par la fenêtre (**vous inquiété pas c'est une expression à moi**). En fin je ne sais pas encore quelles en seront les conséquences.

_20 février, au matin._

Après une première nuit dans cette nouvelle chambre je me sens étrangement bien. Dobby voix aigu qu'il savait ce que père me faisait subir et que des fois il aurait voulu intervenir ; maman aussi a voulu intervenir.

Quelle créature étrange. Il avait de curieux vêtement en laine, je me demande qui les fait, quelqu'un de pas très doué en tout cas, enfin je pourrai pas faire mieux, et après tout quel importance, je suis un Mal… euh, un homme. Avoir perdu tout ce sang m'avait donné vachement faim, heureusement ce plateau ce rempli au fur et a mesure que je le vide. Dobby m'a dit que quelqu'un viendrai bientôt me voire tout les jours, pour m'aider. Je me demande qui est ce ?


	5. 21 février

Coucou me revoilou pour le cinquième chapitre. Cinquième waw ! Je suis trop doué. Bon j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs.

**Disclamer :** tout les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling étant donné que je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling c'est pas a moi point barre.

**NB :** a un moment j'ai jugé que le discourt rapporté n'était pas assez attrayant je l'ai transformé en discourt direct ce passage la n'est pas dans le journal de Draco bon de toute façon je le préciserai quand le moment sera venu.

**Moi Draco Malfoy 16 ans 1m75**

**Chapitre 5**

_21 février, fin de matinée._

Père me cherche je le sens, il ne va pas être content, non vraiment pas. Il faudrait que maman aille a l'abri, c'est mauvais pour elle quand il s'énerve et je ne suis pas la pour… prendre les coups. Mais comment faire pour la prévenir, en étant enfermé dans cette chambre, en plus j'ai laissé ma poudre de cheminette dans l'ancienne pensant que je n'en n'aurai plus besoin, quel idiot.

Pourquoi suis-je si impuissant ? Il faut que je sorte ! Maman ! Je viens de hurler « maman » j'espère que quelqu'un m'a entendu, que quelqu'un viennent ! On vient de toquer à ma porte c'est peut être père, de toute façon ma porte est fermée à clé et j'ai rajouté un sortilège de colla porta, il ne pourra pas entré, NON ! Jamais plus il ne me frappera ! Ce bruit est insupportable qu'il cesse ! Et pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Malfoy ? LAISSE MOI TRANQUILE !!! Il est entrain de lancer des sortilèges contre la porte.

Elle s'ouvre, il va me tuer. C'est… merde c'est… Granger !

_21 février, 2 heures après l'arrivé de Granger._

2 heures ! Elle est restée 2 heures ! Elle m'a dit que à cause de moi elle avait du écourter ses vacances, qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire ?

**Flash back Hermione vient de défoncer la porte elle regarde Draco avec un air ahuri.**

**D :** Qu'est ce que tu fait là Granger ?

**H :** Je viens pour te soutenir, et apparemment t'en a besoin, pourquoi est ce que t'as ensorceler la porte ?

**D :** Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

**Hermione l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.**

**H : **Ecoute moi bien, petit merdeux, tu n'est qu'un gosse de riche pourri gâté, un fils a papa niaiPeut être bien que ce qui t'arrive est affreux, mais moi j'étais en vacances, en vacances Malfoy ! Et j'aurai préféré y rester mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Alors je suis rentré. Apparemment je dois t'aider, même si je vois que tu es déjà bien atteint.

**D :** Hou tu t'énerves !

**H :** Oui je m'énerve alors tu vas arrêter tout tes préjuger, parce que moi je ne sais rien de ce qui t'arrive alors tu vas t'asseoir et tout me raconter.

**D :** Je raconterai rien à un Griffondor, qui plus est à toi.

**H :** Putain Malfoy tu veux pas arrêter de parler comme ton père ? Met tout ça de coté, merde !

**D :** C'est plus mon père !

**H : **Si tu veux raconte moi ça…

**Fin du flash back.**

Je sens que ça va être très très dur comme thérapie

**A suivre…**

**Bon comme on me l'a demandé je réponds au review**

**Onarluca : **Merci pour ton soutien je ne compte pas faire de couple comme je te l'ai dit un soutien amical c'est tout a plus pour la suite contente que ça te plaise

**Dinoushette :** c'était pas volontaire pour la ressemblance avec Adrien Mole contente aussi que ça te plaise la suite pour très bientôt

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Tu as eu une bonne impression je ne sais pas si ça se terminé comme tu le pense. Et puis peut être que moi j'ai envie de faire des couples Draco Hermione et j'en ferai peut être même si je sais très bien que ça te plait pas. Bon je te dit à la rentrée la miss j'ai tout plein de dessins a te faire voire.

**Acheqa :** Sa me fait super plaisir de savoir que c'est moi qui t'es fait changé d'avis sur draco. Je t'adore déjà lol.

**Her-moi-neu :** Le mystère est résolu ben voilà je répond au review j'espère que ça te fait plaisir moi ça me fait plus de boulot mais c'est pas grave je suis maniaque du boulot et si ça fait plaisir c'est encore mieux

Bon a demain pour la suite de cette superbe histoire BISOUXXX


	6. 23 février

Voila comme je l'avais promis le sixième chapitre est aujourd'hui comme me l'a fait remarqué Nee Chan la marque se trouve sur le bras gauche j'avoue j'ai gaffé j'aurais du me renseigner d'ailleurs jamais un petit doute je vous pris de m'excuser lol. Bon si je reparle de la marque je préciserai vouala vouala.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages que je site dans ce texte ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling.

**NB :** c'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors profitez.

**Moi Draco Malfoy 16ans 1m75**

**Chapitre 6**

_23 février, au matin._

Je suis sorti de ma chambre cette nuit, j'en ai marre d'être emprisonné la dedans, mais je n'aurai pas du. Père était là, dans toute sa grandeur, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'étais paralysé par la peur, jamais il n'avait été aussi froid et aussi distant. Il a dit qu'il était près a me pardonner, mais que ça allé me coûté très cher. A ce moment là, j'ai voulu m'enfuir retourné dans cette chambre où il ne pourrait pas me trouver, mais j'étais incapable de bouger.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à me frapper, pas avec ses mains, non, jamais il ne m'a touché. Mais avec sa canne. Dans le dos, sur la tête…partout. Recroquevillé au sol je croyais qu'il ne s'arrêterai jamais. Mais il a cessé, et quand j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, il avait sa baguette à la main. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse faire ça. Il a dit que j'avais été un très mauvais garçon et qu'il fallait me punir. Il a alors prononcé le sortilège de _doloris_.

Ma tête était prête à exploser, je hurlai comme un dément, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il rien entendu ? Et lui qui n'arrêter pas de répéter que je n'avais pas était gentil, la douleur était bien pire que celle de la marque (**qui est a son bras gauche je rectifie**). Et soudain tout c'est arrêter, le noir, je m'étais évanoui. Ce matin en me réveillant j'étais dans mon lit. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Mais si c'était vraiment un cauchemar pourquoi suis-je couvert d'hématomes et de blessures diverses ?

Du sang à de nouveau couler de la marque (**à son bras gauche**), j'ai essayer de nettoyer le sang, mais il ne part pas, ce n'est que du sang, il devrait partir, j'ai frotter pendant ¼ d'heure. Et mes blessures ne se referment pas avec le sort que j'utilise d'habitude, pourtant ça a toujours fonctionné.

Vivement que Granger arrive. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je pourrai espérer la venue de cette fille.

_23 février, après la venue de Granger._

Elle ment, c'est une menteuse, elle dit que je n'ai rien sur le corps et que la marque n'est pas différente de celle d'hier (**qui est sur son bras gauche précision**). Elle dit que tout ça c'est dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle en sait ce qu'il ya dans ma tête, elle parle de paranoïa, mais je ne suis pas parano ! Je vais très bien.

Elle c'est allié à lui, j'en suis sur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'abaisser à ce niveau, cette fille n'est même pas de sang pur. Tout le monde est contre moi, même Dobby, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses vrai maîtres, je suis sur qu'il est allé voire père, si ça se trouve, il empoise ma nourriture. Il faut que je trouve, une autre source d'alimentation, plus personne ne devra m'approcher.

**A suivre…**

Bon pour la suite il faudra que vous attendiez un tout petit peu étant donné que c'est le nouvel an bonne année à tous et toute passé de bonne fêtes.


	7. 24 février

Bonne année à vous tous j'espère que vous avez passé de très bonne fêtes je dois avouer que pour moi ça a vraiment été super enfin je m'éloigne du sujet principal. C'est le dernier chapitre eh oui désolée mais toute les bonnes choses on une fin, je ne suis pas mécontente de moi c'est la première fan fic que je fini n'est ce pas fantastique ! bon aller je vous laisse vous régaler.

**Disclamer :** c'est pas à moua.

**NB :** bonne lecture.

**Moi Draco Malfoy 16 ans 1m75**

**Chapitre 7**

_24 février, dans mon lit._

Père est encore venu cette nuit, il est entré dans ma chambre, ce qui est théoriquement impossible, sauf si bien sur…Non pas lui, tout le monde mais pas lui. Si Dumbledore à livrer le secret à père, alors aucun espoir n'est plus possible l'autre malade congénital (**il parle de voldychou**) va prendre le contrôle du monde sorciers jusqu'à ce que saint Potter bouge son petit cul d'arriérer pour sauver la planète. Et il sera encore plus adulé car forcément il aura réussi en étant accompagné de son fidèle Weasley et de l'autre sang de bourbe de Granger. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter que Potter soit encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'est déjà.

En tout cas mon corps est maintenant entièrement recouvert de plaies, mais bizarrement ça ne me fait pas mal. Ça saigne encore et toujours mais je ne souffre plus. Ça doit être vraiment désagréable de mourir parce qu'on a plus de sang. Tout tourne autour de moi, peut être que sauter par la fenêtre abrégera des souffrances inutiles.

J'espère que maman se remettra de tout ça.

_28 février, à l'infirmerie._

Je viens de me réveiller, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Il n'y a plus aucune cicatrice sur mon corps, même la marque à disparu. Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique, peut être Granger qui est actuellement endormie, la tête posée sur mes couvertures, elle a l'air assez tourmentée. Je me demande si elle ne serai pas un peu amoureuse de moi, si c'est ça elle va être déçue. Oh et puis merde ! J'arrête les idées reçues, si elle a veillé sur moi elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise. Elle vient de réveiller en sursaut, elle va sûrement m'expliquer.

_28 février._

Dumbledore ma sauvé au moment ou je sautais par la fenêtre il entrait dans ma chambre et m'a sauvé la vie. D'après Hermione (**changement subtile attention**) mon corps a rejeté la marque et les blessures non jamais existées, j'étais vraiment au fond du trou, mais elle v'a m'aider à remonter. Ce carnet est une partie de ma vie importante, mais je ne vais pas le continuer, il me faut tourner la page. Je ne suis plus le même, les choses ont changées.

**Fin**

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos messages et votre soutien dans cette histoire je vous dit à bientôt.**


End file.
